What Love Makes
by choirnerd98
Summary: Not about babies. Crutchie is struggling with who he is so Romeo comes to help. I did drop the F bomb. Sorry.
Hello! So this story is…honestly probably not great but also not terrible. I have about 4 different endings for this story but I hated all of them until I got to this one. Ummmmmmmmmmmm I don't own Newsies. If I did, one word, pro-shot!

* * *

Crutchie sat on his bed slowly eating some Mac-and-cheese. He had almost made it through half of his bowl when he broke and tears started pouring down his face. Crutchie quickly put his bowl on his night stand and pulled his legs up close to his chest which started to heave as his crying became uncontrollable. He threw himself flat on his bed and tightly pulled his blanket around his head. Crutchie laid, curled around his pillow until his tears stopped. Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzz! Crutchie looked around in confusion until he saw his phone light up with a message from Romeo. He reached over and slowly sat up.  
 **Crutchie, what's up?**

Crutchie looked around and saw his cold bowl of pasta.  
 **Not much, eating dinner**

 **No I mean what's wrong**

 **Nothing I'm fine**

 **Ur clearly not fine I can see you crying**

Crutchie wiped his eyes clear  
 **I'm not crying**

 **Just because you wipe your eyes doesn't mean you aren't crying. What's wrong**

 **How can you even see me?**

 **Ur window's open**

Crutchie stood up and looked out his window. Sure enough, he could see Romeo looking at him from his new house.

 **When did you move across the street from me?**

 **Remember, my foster family kicked me out. This is my new house. Stop avoiding the question. What's wrong?**

 **Why did you get kicked out.**

 **I flirted with their daughter. What's wrong?**

 **So do you like this new family.**

 **Crutchie, what's wrong?**

 **I'm fine**

 **Crutchie.**

Crutchie looked at Romeo. After a few moments, Romeo looked down at his phone and a couple of seconds later, Crutchie felt his phone vibrating in his hand.

 **Can I come over?**

Crutchie looked back up at Romeo and nodded. Romeo walked away from the window and Crutchie collapsed back on his bed. He waited for Romeo to unlock the front door and get up to his bedroom door.  
"Crutchie, can I come in?"  
"Ya" Crutchie whispered.  
Romeo slowly opened the door and lay down next to Crutchie. Both boys stayed silent for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. After a few minutes, Crutchie rolled over and tucked his head into Romeo's chest.  
"Hey, buddy. You wanna tell me what's goin on?"  
"I miss Jack." Crutchie grasped Romeo's shirt, trying to keep more tears at bay. Romeo put his arm around Crutchie's shoulders and pulled him in tight.  
"I know he had to go to college to get a better education but that doesn't make it hurt any less. He promised me that I would barely notice that he left but I haven't seen him in a month and He had to cancel plans again tonight because of a stupid paper." Crutchie talked faster and faster as his tears started to soak Romeo's shirt. "And He just left me here. He told me that we was gonna look out for each other and then he just left!"  
Romeo rubbed Crutchie's back trying to calm him down. "Crutchie, Crutchie, calm down. It's okay. You know Jack loves you and that he will do anything he can to make time for you. He really, really cares about you and you know that. What else is going on?"  
Crutchie hesitated before answering.  
"I'm so tired of it."  
"Okay" Romeo said slightly confused. "What is it?"  
"My crutch. I'm so tired of this stupid crutch and I'm so tired of my useless leg. I'm so fucking tired of being different."  
Romeo sat up, pulling Crutchie with him.  
"Crutchie you know that ain't true. You're no different from the rest of us. Sure, your leg's bad, but that don't make you no gimp."  
Crutchie just shook his head and grimaced. "You don't get it. I can say that I ain't a gimp. You and the rest of the boys can say. Everybody can say it over and over again, but when it comes down to it, this stupid limb has always screwed me over and it's always gonna be getting in my way. It's a part of me that's never gonna change and I hate it so much!"  
"Even if it gets in your way, your leg doesn't define you!"  
"Of course it does! Of course it does...do you think anybody is ever gonna look at me and give me a job, much less a job as a chef. Do you think that any girl is ever gonna give me a second look?! I'll be on the street, without a job or a girl my whole life."  
Romeo grabbed Crutchie's hand and shot to his feet. "Charlie, that doesn't matter. You will always have us, your brothers."  
"How pathetic is that! At the very least I'll always have my brothers who aren't even related to me!"  
Crutchie immediately tried to take back his words, but Romeo shoved him away and ran out of the room.  
"Romeo wait, please! I'm so sorry!" Crutchie grabbed his crutch to follow him, but before he could stand up, Romeo ran back in holding a picture frame and shoved it into Crutchie's hands.  
"Look at this picture! What do you see?"  
"It's us, all of us, at the -"  
"The water park! Crutchie, that's all of us doing a _normal activity_ back when we 8. Of course we're a family. And you are special, but not because of your crutch. You're special because you are so incredibly compassionate and loving. You are amazing because you are courageous enough to wear your heart on your sleeve. Any girl would be lucky to have you and any restaurant would be lucky to have you as their chef. And who cares what's pumping through your blood stream, you are and you always will be my brother. I love you with all my heart and you know, better than anyone, that love is what makes a family!"

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments tell me what you liked or did not like. Thank you so much for reading! Let's see Video to watch… on Youtube look up EHS Gold Rush at(like the at sign)2016 Storm Showcase. That's my showchoir! Song to listen to would be If Only You Would Listen from School of Rock. Also random thing, found a guy on youtube Connor Russell…highly recommend! Alright thank you so much for sticking to the end. It is currently 9:17 PM ACLT(yes we switched time zones because I'm on vacation) so good night, good morning, and good everything in-between!


End file.
